Feeding a Hunter
by madwriter223
Summary: -For a Prompt- Crowley never thought he'd start enjoying cooking so much. Nor did he think feeding Bobby would be so entertaining. implied Bobby/Crowley, Domestic Fic


**Feeding a Hunter**

Crowley hummed to himself, lifting the pan and tilting it slowly so that the sizzling oil covered the meat from the sides also.

After he basically quit as the CrossRoads King (what? Treason is considered 'quitting' in the demon world), he quickly found himself without anything to do. Oh sure, breeding and training HellHounds was a time-consuming task, but it wasn't as if it took up all of it. And what could a poor little demon such as himself do with the rest of his time?

As it turned out, cooking was an agreeable hobby. Will surprises never seize? And Bobby was more than happy to lend the demon his kitchen. Well, after Crowley had annoyed him enough to agree to let him cook, that is. To quote the hunter, "Anything to get you out of my hair."

Honestly, that human was just so amusing to rile up. Especially when Crowley would hide his shotgun beforehand.

But back to cooking. Crowley had quickly gotten tired of making Mac&Cheese, and the other assortment of foods the hunter found acceptable. How that man hadn't died of scurvy yet Crowley will never know.

So, to make the whole deal more entertaining, Crowley had turned to European cuisine. First on his list was filetti di orata al cartoccio . In other words, an Italian fish dish.

Bobby had balked when he saw dinner that day, but had still eaten it. He wasn't one for wasting food, though the gagging sound effects weren't really necessary. It may have not been pretty, but it was certainly tasty, if you asked the demon. And no, he didn't appreciate being questioned about whether or not he found the 'damn thing' in a dumpster somewhere, and just slapped it onto a plate.

The next meal was bugleme – a type of meat soup from the Slavic region. This one was devoured completely, along with seconds, and Crowley had teased the hunter for the rest of the day about him finally enjoying good home cooking.

Brive style braised rabbit was met with a baleful glare, though, despite the previous success.

Really, if the human so hated eating suspicious looking meals, he really should try being less amusing to watch. Because truth be told, Crowley enjoyed feeding Bobby just as much as he enjoyed looking for new and weird looking dishes on the internet. Not to mention making them – the sound of oil sizzling on a pan could be surprisingly soothing.

Crowley especially enjoyed making Bobby sample unfinished meals. While the hunter was on the phone, and couldn't very well cuss the demon out, lest other hunters found out about their little living arrangement. Crowley was also sure to chose the moments when Bobby's hands were busy with books or whatnot, to limit the chances of being pushed away.

Each time Bobby would send him a death glare, but at the same time he would obediently open his mouth, taking the bits that were offered. He would chew slowly, thoughtfully, then give a single nod if it was acceptable, or mutter the name of the spice he thought was needed.

And today, Crowley had a special surprise for the aged hunter.

.

"Alright, I'm here." Bobby muttered, seating himself at the kitchen table. "What kind of gruesome thing will you be feeding me today?"

Crowley just grinned at him.

Bobby frowned. "Let me guess. A head on a stick."

"Alas, no. But I do know it's something you're sure to enjoy." That said, the demon set a place of perfect, fresh cheeseburgers.

Bobby's eyes widened, and Crowley just knew his mouth was filling with saliva at the mere sight. He had made sure they would be as delicious as they looked.

Then the hunter got control over himself, and huffed. "You know a man my age can't eat that."

"I am aware. That is why I added a little bit of demon magic, to make sure you don't suffer any ill effects."

"Demon magic?" The skepticism could be cut with a knife.

"Just eat, Bobby." Crowley grabbed one of the cheeseburgers, and lifted it up to eye level, contemplating it. "And maybe you can tell me what you see in this."

Bobby grinned, and grabbed one for himself. "That refined taste of yours could sure use something common. Maybe we'll even have a belching contest later on."

"Oh joy." Crowley muttered, watching as the hunter nearly inhaled the first 'burger.

And there was nothing fond about the demon's expression as he watched the hunter, thank you very much.


End file.
